Multi-panel displays are used to display and present a variety of information, such as business information, advertising information and educational information. Furthermore, multi-panel displays are commonly used by students to present information at science fairs and other presentation forums. Recently, header panels have been developed for attaching to the multi-panel displays. These header panels are separate from the multi-panel displays and can be displayed alongside the multi-panel displays or attached to the multi-panel displays. The header panels typically serve as a location on which a user may place a presentation title. However, presenters often forget to use the header panels. Thus, a need exists for a multi-panel display having an integrated header panel. Additionally, typical multi-panel displays are undesirable from a merchandizing and storage perspective because the side panels want to bias into an open position. Furthermore, multi-panel displays have numerous abrupt corners that are often damaged during storage. Thus, a need exists for a multi-panel display that enhances the ability of the multi-panel display to remain in a closed and undamaged position until use is desirable.